Domestic appliances such as a coffee making machine or a steam iron for garment care are used by a user to facilitate coffee making and ironing respectively.
EP-0135484 discloses a steam iron comprising a sole plate, a water reservoir and a boiler wherein the plunger pump is arranged to pump water from the water reservoir to a steam generator.
In operation, for example in case a user applies steam to a garment, the actuator, i.e. the plunger pump reciprocally moves the plunger to pump water from the water reservoir to the boiler, which in turn delivers steam to the garment. The operating plunger pump in the steam iron or coffee making apparatus generates sound and vibration which can be annoying to the user of the domestic appliance and people present in the environment of the user, and is not user friendly.